Nate Phantom
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: What happens when Mello and Matt watch TOO much Danny Phantom ? Read and Review! ... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Lol this is a one-shot that I came up with while watching Danny Phantom...

Summary : What happens when Mello and Matt watch TOO much Danny Phantom ?

Disclaimer : I do not own the theme song to Danny Phantom OR Death Note

[ Person Singing ]

( Whisper )

_Singing _

~ _Echo_ ~

* **Narration** *

~~~!##~~~

* **Near was sitting by himself in the living room of an orphanage called Wammy's House. He was building a card tower like he usually does when he suddenly heard two soft footsteps then something bizzare happened...Mello and Matt started singing *** :

[ Matt ]

( _He's a Phantom _)

(_ Nate Phantom _)

~ _Phantom_~

~ _Phantom_~

[ Mello ]

_Yo Nate Fenton he was just 14 when his mentor built a very_

_strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

[ Matt ]

( _He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Nate Phantom _)

* **Nate rolled his eyes ***

[ Mello ]

_When it didnt quite work his_

_mentor just quit then Nate took a look inside of it_

_there was a great big flash_

_every thing just changed_

_his molecules got all rearranged_

* **Mello twirled his head and his fingers in a circle and Matt just jumped in his face making him jump back startled ***

[ Matt ]

( _Phantom Phantom _)

[ Mello ]

_When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair_

* **Mello tugged on one of his curls** *

_and glowin grey eyes_

_he could walk through walls_

_dissappear and fly_

_he was much more unique then the other guys_

_and it was then Nate knew what he had to do_

_he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through_

_he's here to fight for me and you_

* **Matt joined in on the last sentence and pointed to each other ***

[ Matt ]

( _He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Nate Phantom gonna catch em all_

_cuz he's Nate Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's _)

( _He's Nate Phantom _)

*** Near just looked at them giving each other high fives after the song and asked very calmy, " Are you done yet ? " Mello and Matt just nodded and left leaving Near to his own devices ***

~~!#~~

A/N : DONE ! Lol its just sonething that I came up with cause in the theme song they mentioned snow white hair and it made me think of Near :P And also because the singer kinda sounds like Mello hehehehhe

Review !


	2. Author's Note

Well since sooo many of you liked this one-shot, im thinking about making it into a multi-chapter fic, like episodes...How does that sound ? And im also wondering if I should put the theme song too ? Review with your ideas ! And give me ideas for episodes and i'll use it :D Promise ! Thank you for giving me the positive reviews I was looking for.

~ DeathNoteHunniie ~


	3. Character Roles

A/N : This is just a chapter to fill in the characters... Its an idea from a reviewer ~( meefgal )~ to my story : Nate Phantom **READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM !**

_meefgal~ 5/24/12 . chapter 1_  
_Oh my gosh, that was hilarious! I only watched Death Note after Danny Phantom, so I never made the proper connection for Near..._

_..._

_*now has a massive urge to watch Danny Phantom in the style of Death Note* gwaah who'd all the characters be? XD_

So I decided to use her idea cause I was curious myself, thank you ~( meefgal )~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this story or Danny Phantom

* * *

Character Role :

Sam ~ Mello **( Connection : Mello dresses kinda like a goth and his leather is black - [ Well is suppose to be anyway ] - and his hair is short - [ like Sam's but golden ] )**

Tucker ~ Matt **( Connecion : Should be obvious enough if you know what Matt does and what his appearance is like, he loves technnology and games, and wears glasses )**

Danny ~ Near **( Connection : His name has a nice ring as ~( Nate Phantom )~, his hair is white, although he has grey eyes it still works and it would be funny for him to try and survive being in the suit (1) )**

Jack ~ L **( Connection : Nothing ... Nothing At All ... Not Even A Blip But We Need A Parental Figure In This Episode )**

Maddie ~ Light** ( Connection : Girly figure in this relationship between him and L and has a killer body ^_^ )**

Vlad ~ Mikami** ( Connection : Vlad loves Maddie and Mikami was obsessed with Light ^_^ )**

Jazz ~ Misa **( Connection : Just as annoying as Jazz ... As enthusiastic ... And thats it )**

Dash ~ Beyond Birthday** ( Connection : Just as sexy ... But thats it )**

* * *

A/N : This is just a filler chapter for the next chapter, disclaimer's and character roles so yea

(1) ~ Credit to TheDeathAssistant4 for that part ^_^

I havent updated my other multi-chapter stories because I have writer's block so be patient or go fuck yourself I dont care what you do.


End file.
